


Respondsible

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Aone is responsible.He can have nice things.He deserves them.





	Respondsible

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned... it has a crap end.

* * *

 Aone was, to be completely honest, shocked that Hinata had taken him up on his offer to care for his younger sister.

But there was the message, clear as day, on his phone’s screen.

_ Hinata Shoyou --- Can u watch Natsu on the 14th? _

He had nothing going on on the fourteenth. He let Hinata know and informed his parents and they seemed a combination of shocked, proud, and relieved.

It was… mildly insulting.

“You have a friend?” His mother clapped her hands. “I have to bake cookies for this child!”

“Mother…”

“What’s his name?” His father smiled from behind his book.

“Hinata Shoyou.”

“And your going to see him on that weekend?” His mother smiled brightly.

“Briefly. I am mainly going to care for his younger sister.”

“Sis…” His mother seemed to deflate.

“She has taken a shining to me. It would seem I was requested personally.”

“Oh well… you must be a good friend if he trusts you with his sister!” His mother flitted back to the kitchen. “What dessert do you think his sister likes?”

Aone sighed and pulled out his phone.

* * *

 

The day finally rolled around and Aone was walking up to the Hinata residence.

Honestly… this was the sticks. He would never mourn his small town again!

“AOOOOONNNNNEEEEE!”

He felt something him in the knees. He looked down to see that the object was actually Natsu.

“Hello.”

“Aone-senpai.” Hinata chased the two of them down. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

He nodded.

“My grandma fell while she was gardening and my dad is out of town on business and Natsu doesn’t really like my grandma so mom is bringing me to help her out.”

He nodded again.

After being introduced to Hinata’s mother, Aone was left with Natsu under his care and soon found that the worries he had were unfounded and unnecessary.

Natsu was content to just draw pictures and eat the cookies his mother had made.

Aone stood and went to the kitchen when it was time for dinner to see what he could make when the doorbell rang.

So he told Natsu to stay put and went to answer the door.

“HEY DUMBASS… who is not Hinata.”

Aone stared down and Kageyama Tobio, the setter of Hinata’s team.

“Why are you here?” Kageyama demanded.

“Babysitting.”

…

…

…

A nod and Kageyama left.

He went back to Natsu.

“Yama-oni-chan was here?” She looked up.

“Mm. He was looking for your brother.”

“Oh.” She smiled and looked back down to her drawings.

There was another knock at the door.

“Can I come with?” Natsu asked.

“Sure.”

He opened the door. There was that ace… Azumane, was his name.

“You are not Hinata.”

“No.” Aone shook his head.

“Can I see Nat-”

“ASAHI-ONI-CHAN!!!!” Natsu gave him a hug. “Come color with me!”

Aone watched the little red head drage Azumane in with her and sit him down and start coloring.

He closed the door and had just sat down when there was another knock.

He stood up and opened it again.

“Hinata is babycakes… you are  _ so _ not Hinata.”

“Nishinoya Yu. Libero.” Aone nodded.

“Is Asahi here?”

“Coloring.”

“Ah… one of those days.” Nishinoya nodded. “Welp! Better leave him to it. See ya round!”

And he ran off. Aone closed the door and didn’t even make it to the living room when the doorbell rang.

He opened it and saw… a person?

“Oya oya oya? You’re not Chibi-chan.” He turned around. “Kuroo! You sure this is the right house?”

“Yeah!” Kuroo Tetsuro appeared. Good spikes. Good captain. Good player. “Oh! The Iron Wall is here?” A catlike grin. “We came to see Chibi-chan.”

“Hinata Shoyou is not here.”

“Where is he?”

“Out.”

“Where?”

“Bokuto-bro, he’s probably doing something important.”

“Like dating that freaky setter of his.”

“He is visiting his sick grandmother. I am watching Natsu.” Aone guarded the door.

“Aone-oni-chan, who is it?”

Speak of the sunshine and She shall appear.

“Its some of your brother’s friends.”

“OWL! KITTY!” She ran out of the house and gave them both hugs. “Asahi-oni-chan is here, but he’s having a bad day so you have to be quiet and leave him alone!”

And then she dragged him into the house.

Aone would not answer the door at all for the rest of the day.

He even disabled the doorbell.

And closed the blinds.

And locked the door.

No more. He couldn’t handle it.

Accept…

  
  


They were all just sitting there coloring. Bokuto was proudly filling in an owl, Kuroo a fluffy looking cat, and Asahi was just kinda… sitting there slowly filling in a unicorn.

“Aone-oni-chan, can I have a snack?”

“Sure. What do you want?”

“Can I have a juice and some cookies?”

“How about a juice and some veggies or milk and cookies.”

“MILK AND COOKIES!” She giggled.

“Me too!” Kuroo held up his hand.

“ME THREE!” Bokuto joined his friend.

Aone sighed, went into the kitchen, and got out every cookie he could find and five glasses of milk and took them into the living room, making sure to hand the first to Natsu with a plate so that she didn’t get hurt in the teens mad dash for sugar.

Accept there was none.

They just mindly reached forwards and grabbed a cookie when they wanted one.

“Asahi-oni-chan,” Natsu handed him a cookie. “Eat.”

He took it and nibbled on it.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Kuroo asked.

Asahi looked up. “My place in the universe.”

Kuroo nodded, impressed.

“I think our place in the universe is right here!” Natsu smiled, her mouth full of slightly soggy cookies.

Everyone just looked at her.

  
  


Aone had to admit, maybe he could make a new friend with Azumane.

* * *

 

Several hours, a complicated pizza order, and Azumane starting to talk again later, it was time for Natsu to go to bed and Hinata and his mother weren’t back yet.

A knock at the door.

Aone went to open it.

A young lady with dark hair stood there with the captain of Karasuno and the vice captain.

“Hinata messaged us to help put Natsu to bed.” The vice captain smiled. “He said he’d be out till tomorrow, so if you wanted to leave, we can watch her.”

“Missed my train. Parents know.” Aone shrugged and stepped aside. “We have guests.”

“Who?” The captain eyed him. If he had been taller it might have been intimidating.

“Kuroo, Nekoma. Bokuto, Fukurodani. Azumane, Karasuno.” Aone went back to the living room.

“Natsu,” the lady stuck her head in, “time for a bath.”

“Kiyoko!” Natsu ran up to her. “You gonna stay the night!?”

“No. I came to help Aone put you to bed.” She picked the girl up and flipped her over her shoulder causing Natsu to giggle. “Commear monster.”

“I’m not a monster! I’m Natsu!”

There was giggling up the stairs.

Everyone sat down around the table. Kuroo and Bokuto and Azumane were all sitting in the corner staring at each other.

“What’s going on?” Daichi whispered.

“Bokuto commented about how the universe can be described like pizza and now there…” Aone pointed.

The vice captain walked over slowly and touched Azumane. “Asahi?”

“Suga?”

“Time to go home.”

“Kay.”

He stood up and stretched. “It was nice to get to know you, Aone.”

“Likewise.”

“Text me.”

Aone nodded.

And like that, he left the building.

“I wanna mom like you.” Bokuto whispered.

“Where are you staying?” The vice captain smiled at him.

“We were gonna ask Hinata if we could stay here.”

“Does he know you’re here?”

“We told him a little while ago.”

“You can come with me and Daichi when we leave.”

“Or you can stay.” Aone shrugged. “Natsu likes you, I don’t see why you can’t.”

“I wanna stay with Natsu.” Bokuto pouted.

“Kay. Kuroo? You want to stay here too?”

Kuroo nodded.

The vice captain stood and came back over to them.

“Diagnosis, Suga?” Sawamura asked.

“Too far gone to know anything.” Suga smiled. “Give them fluffy pillows, pancakes for breakfast, and ask me then.”

“I can make pancakes.” Aone told Suga.

“Then Daichi and I will leave you to it. Good job, Aone.”

Aone bowed his head in thanks.

* * *

 

Hinata and his mother came back around noon on the 15th.

Hinata smiled as he heard his mother sigh in relief. The house was still there, as was the yard, and there were no cop cars or people hanging from the roof.

They opened the door and his mother smiled as Natsu ran up to her. “Hi Momma!” She whispered.

“Why are we whispering, baby sun?”

“Cause after breakfast, Aone-oni-chan fell asleep, so me and Owl and Kitty have been taking care of him!”

“Hello!” Kuroo waved from the living room.

She smiled and nodded.

She had nothing to worry about, Hinata was right. Aone was a responsible young man.

She went into the living room to wake him up kindly and thank him when she saw.

He was covered in hair clips, had things drawn all over his face and hands, and he had been completely made over with Natsu’s princess kit.

So that's what happened. She sighed.

Well... 

  
  
  


Better him than her curtains.

* * *

 


End file.
